Big Time Rush In The Future
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Title says it all!


**Big Time Rush In The Future**

**Kids**

**Kendall & Jo**

Margret Lynn Knight (Maggie)

Miranda Rose Knight (Randi)

Mackenna Nichole Knight (Mickie)

**James & Lucy**

James Christoper Diamond Jr. (J.J)

Abigail Marie Diamond (Abbie)

**Carlos & Alexa**

Alexandria Penelope Garcia (Alex)

**Logan & ****Camille**

Candace Victoria Mitchell (Candie)

Leonard Thomas Mitchell (Leo)

**Ethan & Katie**

Fredrick Jeffery Rhodes (Freddie)

Charlie Robert Rhodes (Char)

Isabel Mayann Rhodes (Bell)

**Future Careers/Dream Careers**

Kendall – Hockey Player

Jo – Actor

Maggie - Ice Skater

Randi – Musician

Mickie – Beautician

James - Barber

Lucy – Famous Motorcycle Rider

J.J. - Barber

Abbie – Musician

Carlos – Photographer

Alexa - Spy

Alex- Musician

Logan - Doctor

Camille – Actress

Candie – Musician

Leo - Fire Fighter

Katie - Business-Woman

Ethan- Brain Surgeon

Freddie – Director

Charlie - Paramedic

Isabel – Musician

**The Next Big Band**

**5 Sassy Sisters!**

Randi - Lead Singer

Abbie - Piano

Alex - Guitar

Candie – Bass

Bell – Drums

Settings ~ 5 Years In The Future

Diamond's – San Diego

Garcia's – San Francisco

Knight's & Rhodes – Hollywood

Mitchel's – L.A.

**The guys broke up the band to start families and there own careers after there 5th album. They are all still best friends practically brothers. Kelly & Gustavo are still a big part of their lives. **

Chapter 1: Info & Kendall's Story

Hey everyone, I'm Kendall. You probably recognize me from the band Big Time Rush. I'm currently 24 years old and am living in Hollywood, California with my wife of 3 years Jo, my 2 year old daughter Maggie and my 6 month old daughter Miranda. I'm a Hockey Player and Jo has her own reality show The Wife of a Superstar. Katie is at college with her boyfriend Ethan in Washington and my mom watches the girls while Jo & I are at work. After BTR's last album Live Life **(1) ** ourcontract ended with Gustavo and the guys & I left to start our own careers. James, Lucy & their 1 year old son J.J., Logan, Camille, & their 3 month daughter Candie, Carlos & his wife Alexa, Katie, Ethan, my mom, Kelly, & Gustavo all come over to Jo & my apartment once a month for a big family dinner; because that's what we are is a big happy family. As I'm sitting at a red light BTR's last single Live Forever **(2) **came on 104.7 **(3) **and I was singing along to it when Jo called. When I stopped at a red light I called her back.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi Kendall," Jo said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"Randi is still not eating."

"Really it's been two days!"

"I called Doctor Garret he said since the pain from her teething is blocking her appetite."

"Maggie never had that problem."

"He said it's different for some babies. Rylan (there dog) chewed up her last teething toy. Can you please pick some more up on the way home?"

"Yeah. I'll be home in about 45 minutes."

"Okay see you then."

"Alright Bye."

"Bye."

At Home

No Ones Pov

"Come on Randi it's mashed bananas your favorite."

The baby shook her head and let out a loud cry.

"Oh my poor baby," She said as she stroked her hair.

"Mommy can you quite her down I can't focus on my book," Maggie yelled from the other room.

"I'm trying sweetie."

In a few minutes Maggie grunted frustrated as her baby sister screamed louder, Jo sat back with sympathy for both her daughters and Kendall buzzed at the gate.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Babe."

"Coming."

As she walked to the door to open the gate for her husband she saw Maggie run into the elevator to go to her room and heard Randi scream so loud it nearly burst her ear drums.

"Hey," she said as Kendall walked in.

"Hey," He said as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to cheek on Maggie."

"I'll be in the kitchen with Randi."

In Maggie's Room

"Hey Mag's," Jo said trying to comfort her daughter who was crying on her bed.

"Hi Mommy."

"Why are you crying sweetie?"

"Be-Be-Because yo-you lo-lo-love Randi mo-mo-more tha-than me," Maggie sobbed.

Kendall walked in with a calmed Randi in his arms chewing on a new toy. He put her on the ground and put his toddler in his arms instead. Jo picked Randi up and sat next to her husband and daughter in the bed.

"Maggie can I tell you a short little story?," Kendall asked.

She nodded.

"I felt the same way you are felling right now when your Aunt Katie was born."

"Really?"

"Yeah but you know what my mom said."

"What?"

"That babies just need a little more attention that's all. Your a big girl Maggie and can do a lot of things on your own but she can't."

"Yeah. Randi needs her Mommy & Daddy to take care of her till she can start doing things on her own but that doesn't mean that we love you any less."

"We love you and Randi the same amount."

"I'm sorry mommy & daddy."

"It's okay pumpkin," Jo said.

"I know it's going to take a while to get used to Randi but once you do you are going to love her so much," Kendall said.

"Come on sweetie lets wash your face of and go into the pool it's hot," Said Jo.

"Race you!," screamed Maggie.

"Oh I don't think so!" The two adults said as they chased there two year old daughter around the mansion.

**Awww! Next we will take a look at James, Lucy, & J.J.'s life. R&R please.**

**I Don't Own...**

**104.7 Kduk**

**I Do Own...**

**The Kids, Ethan, Live Forever, & Live Life**

**Brittney Out! :) :P 3**


End file.
